When She Cries (Updated)
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: Lily had been dealing with depression for half of her life, but Dean wants to try to help her. Will she let him or will she push him away? Songfic


10/8/16

Lily and I have been together for a few years now. We met in NXT and got together when we got called to the main roster along with Roman and Seth. I found out about her depression during our first month together when she stayed the night at my apartment. I could hear soft sobs coming from the guest room and got up to check on her because I was really worried.

When I opened the door slightly, I found her laying in bed crying into a pillow she had next to her. "Lily? What's wrong, darling?" I asked nervously as I slowly walked up to her side of the bed.

Sniffling and wiping her eyes, Lily sat up and said quietly, "Nothing. Sorry I woke you."

I ran my hand along the side of her face moving hair out of the way and saw just how sad her eyes looked which broke my heart. "Baby, I know something's wrong. Tell me so I can try to help."

The tears sped up again so I pulled her to me and laid down with her head on my chest until she ran out of tears and got her voice back. "I-I don't know what to say except that I've been like this since I was a teenager. My mom was killed in a drive-by shooting which left me with my dad who sexually abused me until I left for NXT. I have dreams about my mom and I also see my dad, most of the time drunk like he was when he'd assault me. I've tried medicine and therapy, but nothing except wrestling has helped."

I just held her as she spoke in utter shock and disgust. When she finished and buried her face into my chest I rubbed her back as I tried to think of what to say without upsetting her even more. I didn't realize it, but she had actually fallen asleep, still with her head on my chest. I smiled slightly, kissed her forehead, and made myself comfortable figuring I wasn't going anywhere the rest of the night, even if I wanted to.

The next morning I went to the kitchen and saw Lily sitting at the table drinking coffee, just staring into space. After getting my own cup I sat next to her and took her hand, bringing her back to reality. "Hi." she whispered taking a sip of her cup.

"Hey, beautiful. So, I know you don't want to talk about it, but about last night-"

"I'm sorry about all that, Dean. That was probably the last thing you wanted to listen to was a sob story about something that happened over a decade ago. If you want an out now I'll give it to you and leave here as soon as possible."

I looked at her like she'd stabbed me in the heart and tightened my grip on her hand. "Lily, I could never leave you for stuff that wasn't your fault. I'm glad you told me 'cause now we have something in common besides wrestling. My life before WWE was hell and I didn't consider myself worthy of your attention. When you agreed to go out with me that first time and when you accepted me as your boyfriend all I could think was, 'Where has this angel been all my life?' and despite knowing your inner demons I still think that. I've been wanting to say this for a while now, but I love you, Lily. Even more so since you were brave enough to reveal your darkest secrets to me. So please, never think that I'll leave you again 'cause you're stuck with me."

It seemed to take a while for her to process my speech, but once she had she squeezed my hand back, leaned over and kissed me hard. I kissed her back instantly and pulled her chair closer to mine. When we finally had to pull away for air, I rested my forehead against hers as we caught out breath. About a minute later, she sighed and said, "I love you too, Dean and thank you."

Four years later and thankfully we're still together. She still cries at night and no matter how quiet she tries to be I can still feel the sadness and fear running through her body as I hold her, trying to let her know that she's safe and that I'm not going anywhere. I've had my share of successes and failures and Lily's stuck with me through it all proving every time that she is indeed an angel who I still wish I had met earlier on in life, but am thankful that I have right now.

Money In The Back 2016. I had just won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship after cashing in the briefcase I had won earlier that night on Seth. When we all got backstage I embraced my brothers who returned it enthusiastically. I thanked them after they congratulated me then headed off to find my fiancée.

When I did find her she was in our locker room crying into some tissues. I shut the door quietly, put my title down on a chair, and slowly approached her and sat down next to her on the couch. "Darling, why are you crying? I thought you'd be happy for me" I asked in a whisper.

Laughing slightly, Lily looked at me and said, "That's why I'm crying. I'm so happy for you, babe. After all that's happened you've finally done it. I'm so proud of you, Dean." She pulled me into a kiss which I automatically returned.

When we pulled away I hugged her and said in a choked voice, "Thank you, Lily. I love you so much and I can't wait to be bound to you forever. In fact I don't want to wait, let's get the guys and do it now."

Looking at me with wide eyes, Lily gasped and said, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." was all I said before getting up and going to the showers after texting Seth and Roman my plan. Though it was last second they both agreed to be our witnesses, Roman offering to give her away.

'Bout half an hour later, Seth and I were waiting at the end of the chapel with the priest. When Roman and Lily walked out my knees almost buckled. Lily was wearing a fiery red strapless dress that went to her knees with her hair flowing along her lower back. When they got to the end of the chapel, Roman gave us each a hug before going to stand to the side next to Seth.

We didn't need vows 'cause we've said all that was needed during our four years together and that was good enough for us. Once we were deemed husband and wife, sealed it with a kiss, and dealt with the paperwork, the guys took us out to dinner to celebrate. Afterwards, we went back to the hotel riding on cloud nine. We only had a few hours before we had to head to the next town so we took advantage of every minute we had.

Lily still has nightmares once in a while, but when she cries I always make sure to be there, to be her anchor as she says and I wouldn't ask for a better duty as a husband and a friend.


End file.
